


Songbird

by The_Sad_Hatter



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Undercover Missions, reader sings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 23:44:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18418370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Sad_Hatter/pseuds/The_Sad_Hatter
Summary: Once upon a time you had led a very different life. Your uncle had owned an upscale club in Chicago, one that happened to be a front for his real business. You had been born into a rather well known crime family and for the first eighteen years of your life it was all you had known, until you turned on them and spent three years playing a double agent for the FBI and CIA, helping take them down from within. Since you were sixteen, your uncle had been making you sing for the patrons of the club.It was why you had been given the moniker ‘Shrike’ by Fury.Now the Shrike has to sing once more on an undercover mission for The Avengers and you unwittingly draw Bucky in with your song.





	Songbird

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a request from tumblr
> 
> for one shots : Bucky goes on an undercover mission with reader to a private luxurious club where they both have a role to play, Bucky is a customer and Reader the singer who’s supposed to entertain the members of the club.. Bucky is in awe in front of reader’s performance.
> 
> The Song used is - A Little Wicked by Valerie Broussard

“Wanda and Nat, you’re serving the customers.”

 

Natasha and Wanda looked displeased but resigned.

 

“Banner, we’ve got you behind the bar.”

 

Bruce looked slightly terrified but nodded.

 

“Sam you and I are working security”

 

Sam nodded to Steve.

 

“Tony, Clint, you’re outside on the roof across from the club.”

 

Tony looked put out that he didn’t get to be in the club but Clint looked pleased.

 

“Buck, you’re on the floor as a customer. So be nice to Wanda and Nat.”

 

“I hope you’re a good tipper Barnes.” Natasha smirked.

 

“What about her?” Bucky asked, nodding towards you.

 

You were supposed to be sat at the table, paying attention to the briefing but had rolled your chair out of the room and were currently talking to the secretary as the team all turned around and looked at you through the glass wall.

 

“Little Miss Short Attention Span over there will be unleashing her secret talent, her superpower if you will.” Tony said with a smirk.

 

Friday had dug into your background the second you had joined the team and Tony had been sitting on the video he had unearthed for some time now, waiting for the right moment to use it. As soon as he had heard about this mission he had had shown it to Steve gleefully.

 

Steve looked slightly guilty and apologetic as Sam sighed and got up, grabbing the back of your chair and rolling you back into the room.

 

“Hey guys, what are we talking about?” You asked cheerfully.

 

“Nothing important, the best vacation spots, the latest Kardashian controversy, and the important mission tonight, whether or not Lily in diagnostics will finally tell Susie in Filing how she feels about her....” Clint quipped.

 

“Ah, Sily. My OTP.” You sighed dreamily while everyone rolled their eyes at you and waited for you to catch on.

 

“Wait, the mission! What have we got?” You finally asked.

 

“Uh well, you have an important roll. You’ll be taking centre stage on this one.” Steve told you while Tony rubbed his hand together evilly.

 

“Sounds good.” You said, unaware of just how very not good it was.

 

 

Four hours later your infamous short attention span had dissipated and all your energy was being focused on the many ways you were going to torture Stark before you gave him the sweet release of death.

 

You were incensed and mortified that he had found out about this chapter of your history.

 

Once upon a time you had led a very different life. Your uncle had owned an upscale club in Chicago, one that happened to be a front for his real business. You had been born into a rather well known crime family and for the first eighteen years of your life it was all you had known, until you turned on them and spent three years playing a double agent for the FBI and CIA, helping take them down from within. When the operation ended when you were twenty-one and most of your family were behind bars, Shield had snapped you up.

 

All of that was fairly common knowledge to The Avengers, what was less known was how you had gotten unfiltered access to the club. Since you were sixteen, your uncle had been making you sing for the patrons of the club.

 

It was why you had been given the moniker ‘Shrike’ by Fury. Named for the butcher birds that sang to lure in their prey and you hated it. You hated being reminded of your past, of how you had betrayed your family.

 

“Agent Shrike, are you in place?” Steve’s voice asked in your ear.

 

You smiled and gave a thumbs up into the mirror and adjusted the pinhole camera attached to your deep black floor length sequinned dress. You couldn’t risk verbally responding, if this club was anything like the one you had spent your youth in then there were camera’s everywhere.

 

“Ok, you know what to do.” Steve told you.

 

You did indeed, this was old hat to you. Swinging your hips seductively as you exited the dressing room assigned to you and slipped out of the back door, you smiled at the two large security officers stationed there.

 

“Either of you gents got a light?” You purred at them.

 

The one on the right smirked and flicked a lighter he pulled out of his pocket, his eyes fixed on the large slit running up the right side of your dress. You leaned over and lit your cigarette, letting him get an eyeful of your cleavage.

 

You inhaled deeply and blew out the smoke as you turned to look the other guard up and down. He was less taken in by your charms and maintained a professional demeanour. No matter, the smoke curling of the end of your cigarette would end up in his lungs regardless and in around 20 minutes, the toxin would begin it’s work.

 

The anti-dote was in the breath freshener you spritzed into your mouth when you were done. Sam and Steve were at the front door and now the back door would be clear when the mission was underway but your part wasn’t over.

 

Slipping back inside you got ‘lost’ on your way back to your dressing room as you looked around, making sure the hidden camera on your dress picked up everything you saw.

 

Out on the floor, Bucky was sat in the VIP section, two tables away from the boss of the club. He kept a close eye on Nat and Wanda as they smiled and served drinks to the customers. Thankfully nobody was getting too handsy or flirty with them yet. Banner looked a little nervous but thankfully, in a place like this very few people went to the bar when they could have a beautiful woman take their order for them.

 

The lights dimmed suddenly and Bucky was on high alert until he realised it was just the start of your performance.

 

“Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome a special guest we have with us tonight, for the first time... Samantha Barton.”

 

Bucky snorted at the fake name you were using but the laughter died in his throat as a golden spotlight revealed you on the stage.

 

The sequins on your gown shimmered under the light, creating a kaleidoscope of colours that danced across the stage and it was utterly breathtaking. Not nearly as breathtaking as you yourself were and Bucky sat forward in his chair without thinking about it as his eyes hungrily drank you in, his eyes roaming across every inch of you, lingering on the exposed slit of the dress and the hint of suspenders it offered a peek of.

 

As sinful and delicious as you looked, the things it did to him were nothing compared to the way the sound of your voice made him feel. Your lips parted as you crooned the opening lines and his head went fuzzy as your voice enthralled him.

 

 

“ _A little wicked_

_That's what he calls me_

_'Cause that's what I am_

_That's what I am”_

 

Coherent thoughts were gone as he listened to you sing, your rapturous voice entrapping him where he sat.

 

“ _No one calls you honey when you're sitting on a throne_

_No one calls you honey when you're sitting on a throne_

_Beware the patient woman, 'cause this much I know_

_No one calls you honey when you're sitting on a throne_

_One of these days a comin', I'm gonna to take that boy's crown_

_There's a serpent in these still waters, lying deep down_

_To that King I will bow, at least for now_

_One of these days a comin', I'm gonna to take that boy's crown”_

 

The beat of the song kicked up a notch and you stalked off the stage, your body swaying to the beat. No, you weren’t moving with the beat, the beat was moving with you.

 

“ _'Cause I am, I am_

_A Little Wicked_

_I am, yes, I am_

_Hands red, hands red_

_Just like you said_

_I am, A Little Wicked”_

 

You moved through the audience, flowing through them like water. You hands danced across shoulders as you teasingly touched the adoring patrons who were gazing at you with wonder struck expressions.

 

“ _No one calls you honey when you're sitting on a throne_

_I'll be high up in that tower, he'll be down there getting stoned_

_Beware the patient woman, 'cause this much I know_

_No one calls you honey when you're sitting on a throne”_

 

You approached the Club Owner, paying him special attention. It didn’t raise any suspicion as you walked around him, circling him like you were sizing him up. He practically glowed under your attention, his eyes glued to you. You ran your fingers through the owners hair, tugging at it and he was so enchanted and filled with desire he didn’t feel you simultaneously slip your hand into his pocket and steal the key to his office.

 

“ _A Little Wicked_

_I am, I am_

_Hands red, hands red_

_Just like you said_

_I am, A Little Wicked”_

 

You were right in front of Bucky now and his heart raced in his chest as your eyes locked on his. His blood was heating up in his veins and despite how dumbstruck he was, when you draped yourself across his lap, his arms automatically encircled you.

 

“ _As I lay me down to sleep,_

_I will not scream, I will not weep_

_If he should die, before he wakes_

_I pray the Lord, his soul to take_

_'Cause I am, I am_

_A Little Wicked_

_I am, yes, I am”_

 

You ran your hand up his chest, slipping beneath the suit jacket and you could feel the heat of his skin through the thin materiel of his shirt and leaned in, your lips close to his for a split second before you pushed off of him and sauntered back towards the stage.

 

“ _Hands red, hands red_

_Just like you said_

_I am, I am_

_A Little Wicked”_

 

Bucky’s hands clenched around the armrests of the chair as you left his lap, leaving his body cold. For the briefest of seconds he thought you were going to kiss him but then you were gone and he remembered that this was a mission, not a real seduction. A heavy weight in his shirt pocket brought him crashing back down to earth and he realized you had slipped the key into his pocket.

 

You stood back under the spotlight on the stage and the lights dimmed on you, leaving nothing more than a shadowy figure on the stage as your spellbinding voice crooned out the last lines.

 

“ _No one calls you honey when you're sitting on a throne_

_No one calls you honey when you're sitting on a throne”_

 

Applause rang out for the club but Bucky was too busy trying to control his body’s reaction to you to join in.

 

“You’re up Barnes.” Clint said in his ear and Bucky stiffly stood up, subtly adjusting his pants as he walked away.

 

You splashed cool water on the back of your neck in the bathroom attached to your dressing room and tried to calm yourself but it was a useless endeavour. It wasn’t having to sing or the reminders of your past that had you so riled up, it was the proximity to Bucky that had you spiralling.

 

You hadn’t known that man long nor did you know him well but from the moment you had met him you had been attracted to the dark, brooding soldier. Whenever you were in the same room, rather than try to crack his terrifyingly cold demeanour towards you, you would usually ignore him in favour of absolutely anything else.

 

Office gossip, funny shaped clouds outside the window, TV shows you had no interest in... anything but Bucky. All so you didn’t do something stupid, like throw yourself onto his lap.

 

Well that ship had just sailed.

 

You took a deep breath and exited the dressing room. The guards at the backdoor were unconscious, you had already checked on them and you were supposed to leave now that your part was done but you couldn’t resist the urge to check on Bucky.

 

It was a good thing you had because he was about three seconds away from being caught in the boss’s office. The Club booker had his hand on the door handle and was swinging the door open when you all but threw yourself at the man before he could look into the room.

 

“Well then, do I get a repeat performance hmm?” You asked him, batting your eyelashes as you ran your hand up his tie, subtly turing him so his back was to the office.

 

As the man chuckled you could see Bucky over his shoulder, stood at the desk and tucking papers into his coat. Bucky nodded to you in gratitude as he walked up behind the man.

 

“Well sweetheart, the boss seems to like you.” The booker told you and you leaned on the wall beside the office door, pushing your chest out so his eyes were on you and not Bucky who was right behind him.

 

“What about you, do you like me?” You asked as Bucky slipped away unseen.

 

“Oh I le ya sweet thing. Why don’t you come back to my office and I’ll show you how much I like ya.” The booker offered.

 

“Why don’t you call me?” You laughed, backing away quickly and rushing down the corridor.

 

“Tease.” You heard the man snap as you rounded the corner and barrelled into Bucky who quickly put his arm around you to keep you upright.

 

“Barnes, you’re supposed to be gone.” You hissed.

 

“So are you doll, how could I leave you alone after you stuck around to save my sorry ass?” He said, smirking at you.

 

“Well... we should go. I need to get this dress off.” You rambled and Bucky’s eyes went dark.

 

“Yes, we should.” He agreed as his eyes roamed over said dress.

 

Your breath was laboured as he held out his hand to you.

 

“What do you say doll, should we go and get you out of that dress?” He asked.

 

You didn’t say a word, just took his hand and let him lead you out of the back door, stepping over the unconscious guards.

 

By the time the Club owner realized he’d been had it was too late, The Songbird and The Soldier had already slipped away into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm probably going to do another part with the smut if it's wanted. That's why this isn't added to the one-shots.


End file.
